


#15

by harringtonsgrande



Series: prompt fic harringrove challenge [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Crime Fighting, Heavy Angst, M/M, pls dont hate me, steve and billy are in love tho, yall im so sorry i really don’t know what Came over me yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harringtonsgrande/pseuds/harringtonsgrande
Summary: part of the prompt fic challenge and was requested #15. “Was that supposed to hurt?”Billy and Steve are fighting monsters when something unfortunate happens.





	#15

**Author's Note:**

> y’all are probably so annoyed with seeing my name pop up in this tag but i can’t stop writing harringrove and mmhmph this some sad shit 
> 
> REQUEST ME THINGS @:  
> Twitter: kegkingsteve  
> or  
> my cc: https://t.co/IwOrkq3eSr

It’s dark and cold and there’s a faint breeze coming in waves as Harrington and Hargrove are back to back. 

Steve leads with a walkie talkie on his hip and Billy into the forest behind his house with his nail bat in hand and Billy protecting his backside, making sure nothing creeps up on them with a sharp axe in hand. 

It’s so quiet they can hear each others shaking of breath and the kids are waiting behind in Billy’s Camaro, small weapons in hand and flashlights as they give Steve orders on what’s clear and where to keep moving with their walkie talkies.

Their Friday night wasn’t suppose to be like this.  
—  
It started with the kids in Steve’s living room playing dungeons and dragons as per usual, fighting over rules and eating pizza while Steve was upstairs with Billy for the moment.

The kids were learning to deal with Billy as Steve’s new found boyfriend but were slowly coming aquatinted and Dustin even asked him if he wanted to be a monitor member of the party. Which basically meant Billy was the bodyguard of the group while Steve was the babysitter.

Steve was a little offended by this but Dustin had to exclaim the obvious that Billy was way more ripped and built to fend off asshole kids and Steve agreed he had a point. 

So while the kids are playing downstairs, Billy and Steve are sharing their moment of hidden kisses and making crude jokes. Steve having to smack Billy’s hand away from his ass and mumble out, “later. children are here.” Billy rolls his eyes but the moment is quickly interrupted when there’s a scream downstairs. 

Steve and Billy bolt down the stairs like their lives depend on it and Steve is speaking frantically,

“What what, what happened, is everyone okay– what–“

The boy’s are looking out the window and Max is closest, holding her herself and shaking.

Billy immediately is at her side along with Lucas and Billy is checking her for any injuries. “What happened? You hurt–“

“There’s something outside. I saw it and it it, jumped and teeth and–“ Lucas grabs her hand and her words are cut short.

“Dogs. The big ones.” El-Jane is speaking now and her voice is soft. Mike is looking at her and back at Steve along with the other kids before Dustin mumbles a lost. “Shit.”

 

Steve looks at Billy as if their reading each-other’s minds and Billy just nods. 

Steve explained to him the fucked up demons of the Upside Down and Hawkins as their relationship grew. He explained the reasons for his nightmares and possessed reasoning for Will and death of Barb and Joyce’s boyfriend at the time Bob. The reason for their fight at the Byers home. 

They know what they need to do and the kids are screaming at them to bring them along. But Steve and Billy know better than to put the kids in harms way. At the same time, they need El-Janes power to get a sense of where they could be creeping up from and what direction. 

So they end up mutually agreeing to letting the kids hide in Billy’s car that’s parked in back and having them lock the doors so they can at least call for help if something goes bad.

That thought scares Steve. A lot. 

If only he knew how much the idea freaked Billy the fuck out too. 

 

So here they are, back to back with weapons sharp and in hand and looking into the darkness of branches and tall trees. The blue sky mixing with the black shadows.

“Steve.” 

“Yeah?” Billy never calls Steve by his first name unless it’s something serious so yes, the word makes Steve’s breath hitch a little and chest tighten.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“I love you, too.”

Steve gulps and he just wants to fucking grab Billy’s hand and squeeze it but suddenly there’s growling and noises bustling into the trees and both of the boys are on guard, ready to attack.

The walkie talkie goes crazy and static and the kids voices are echoing, “STEVE- BILLY- ZZZ- THEYRE COMING—— ZZZ”

Before they know it, there’s about 4 demodogs creeping from the branches and bushes and the boys speak to eachother one last time.

“Ready?” Steve says so softly he can’t believe Billy hears him.

“Yeah.”

They’re running forward and slashing. Smacking dogs and dodging bites and attempts to becoming lunch meat. 

The moon is shining on them now and the boys are doing well and the kids are screaming into the walkie talkies about how they’re kicking ass and if a dog is coming up in certain directions of them. 

Steve is actually smiling and he can’t believe that in a situation like this but he is. He’s smiling cause he’s tearing these dogs the fuck up and his boyfriend is kicking ass behind him.

He turns to make sure he’s alright and thriving as he is before suddenly a slashing noise is made. 

And Steve’s heart drops.

He watches as a red flower blooms in the middle of Billy’s chest.

It unravels and blossoms into his white button up and Steve feels his stomach twist and heart beat faster, the fastest he’s ever felt. 

Billy, his face sweaty, grin big and crazy and hair a mess as he speaks with dominance still in his voice, “was that supposed to hurt?” 

His rhetorical comment is unanswered and this massive– thing is about to pounce on him. Eat him alive.

When suddenly Steve is sprinting forward and swinging his bat hard into the face of the monster. He’s hitting and smacking the head of the bat so roughly into the flesh the dog is coming apart beneath him. The last one according to El-Jane.

He’s sweating and screaming bloody murder at this thing for hurting the person he was in love with. He wanted it to suffer.

The kids are screaming again and he can hear through the talkie bustling and rummaging around and a comment being made about calling hopper. The sounds of Lucas trying to calm down Max, who appears to be crying.

But all of that becomes silence.

Because Steve see’s his boyfriend lying on the ground and back to the dirt. Chest heaving and breathing heavy as he’s fighting to stay awake but his eyes are begging to shut, he looks tired and broken and Steve rushes to his side.

He holds him in his lap and he’s brushing all of his hair out of his face. Curls dirty and stained with a mix of blood and mud and Billy leans his hand up so slowly to take Steve’s. 

“You did a good job–“

“No, no, /we/ did a good job, babe.”

Billy chuckles softly and he’s laying his head back as Steve tries to bondage his chest with his— bandana— hoodie. 

Anything. 

There’s so much blood.

Billy looks like he’s about to close his eyes when Steve pats his cheek a little and shakes him awake, his breathing is shaky and loud and his eyes are beginning to water.

“Hey hey, c’mon you gotta stay awake, man. you can’t sleep yet.... please.”

“You know that time..” Billy takes a breath and he’s losing his grip in Steve’s hand. “When we were at the diner and you asked me what my biggest regret was?”

“Uh huh?” His tears are falling now and they’re dripping down his cheeks but he’s running his free hand in Billy’s curls as he hears a car with sirens begin to pull up, clearly Hopper.

“I have one.”

“what is it?”

Billy doesn’t say anything for a second and it scares the fucking shit out of Steve and he’s turning his head to scream out, “PLEASE HURRY– PLEASE. HE’S FADING OUT.”

Steve leans down and tries to tap his cheek again and shake him, he’s begging for Billy to respond and stay awake. Steve’s lower half and hands are staining with a pool of blood. “c’mon baby. tell me what it was, please. you have to stay awake, fuck–“

“I wish, I wish I would have met you sooner. and I wish, I didn’t, I wish I wasn’t so mean to you then.” His voice is soft and hoarse and Steve’s sobbing now. He’s holding Billy so tight and he’s crying into his hair and telling Billy hushed “I love you’s.”

An EMS team pulls up, a stretcher in hand and team taking Billy away. Immediately beginning their work as soon as he’s in the vehicle. 

Steve tries to follow before he is stopped by Hopper and he tells him he can’t go with the van. Steve is screaming at this point and he’s crying and fighting to get to the van but Hopper is holding him still trying to calm him down.

“Steve, please, he’s gonna be okay. I don’t want you to see him like that and we can go just in the truck, Okay? They won’t allow you–“

“Please.”

“I’m sorry, c’mon. he’s gonna be okay.”

Hopper holds Steve in this moment because he falls forward into his chest and he’s crying. 

hard. 

sending a prayer in his thoughts.

and the kids are in the living room watching from the window, close to one another and scared for their body guard.


End file.
